Dragons
Dragons are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, the Land Without Magic, Wonderland and the New Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Biology Dragons are scaled, fire-spewing creatures that come in different shapes and colors. All dragons are capable of flight, even the one who don't have wings. Some dragons are capable of taking human form. Dragons can mate with each other without knowing who their partner is. Lily refers to this as a "dragon thing". Therefore, a dragon mother can have no knowledge of who the father of her child is. Dragons reproduce by laying eggs. The mother protects the egg by building a nest and curling her tail around the egg. A dragon capable of shapeshifting into a human will produce offspring that look human when they're hatched, although the child still inherits the parent's ability to take on dragon form. When a female dragon builds their nest, they seem to prefer to scorch all the earth around it to mark their territory and to fill the nest with silver treasures. This is what Maleficent did when she built her own nest in a cave. The magic present in dragon eggshells allows people to stop aging. Dragonscales are used as an ingredient in memory potions and dragon breath from an unhatched dead dragon egg can be used for waking up a person who has lost their magic to Hrunting. Dragon Breeds There are at least three different breeds of dragons: History Maleficent gets even by cursing her into an eternal sleep, which is eventually broken by King Stefan when he gives Briar Rose true love's kiss. Maleficent then enters a state of isolation and depression from having her revenge spoiled and loses her ability to shift into her dragon form. With help from Regina, Maleficent attempts to regain her inner fire by turning into a dragon to defend herself against Stefan, but it fails, causing both of them to be taken prisoner by the king. On her second attempt to transform, she succeeds, and her fearsome form intimidates Stefan and his men into retreating. At some point, the Dragon loses his daughter after making a mistake and paying the price for it. Unhappy with a dragon terrorizing his kingdom, King Midas wishes for King George's son, Prince James, to slay the beast, and he will reward their kingdom with a supply of gold in return. However, when the prince is fatally wounded in a battle with Behemoth, his twin brother, David, is procured to take his place. While preparing for battle, one of the soldiers advises him to let everyone else kill the beast so he can claim the glory. Closing in on the beast's cave, the dragon ferociously spits fire and burns the entire infantry to death. With only one soldier still alive, David protects the man from harm by grabbing a discarded sword and luring the dragon into chasing him. When David seeks cover in the cave, he discovers the dragon's neck is not long enough to reach all the way in. Using the sword, he severs the dragon head, which is later given to King Midas as proof. King Midas is so pleased with the results that he offers his daughter, Princess Abigail, to the faux prince in marriage. Although David is against it, King George coerces him into accepting as a means to secure an alliance between the two kingdoms. After escaping from the Evil Queen's grasp, Prince Charming becomes lost in the Infinite Forest on his way to rescue his true love, Snow White, from a sleeping curse. The wizard, Rumplestiltskin, enchants a ring to find his beloved, but first, Prince Charming must help him hide a potion in a beast. Arriving at a castle, the prince bursts in as Maleficent] casually sits on her throne. He demands to know where the beast is, and she gleefully answers his question by transforming into a colossal dragon. With his defenses low, Prince Charming can only repeatedly dodge her attacks. While he hides behind a pillar, Maleficent stalks the room in search of him. When her head is turned away from him, he notices a large flap behind one of her ears. Seizing the chance, he goads Maleficent into chasing after him. At one point, he hops onto her neck and throws the potion into her lobe, to which Maleficent roars at the object's intrusion in her body and shakes him off her neck. As she attacks in retaliation, he jumps out a window and lands in the ocean. Spotting Prince Charming in the water below, she angrily puffs another stream of fire, but her flames are unable to reach him. While in her dragon form, Maleficent meets a male dragon and mates with him, becoming pregnant from the union, though she never finds out his identity. After the Evil Queen steals the Dark Curse from Maleficent, which she originally traded to her for the Sleeping Curse, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula accompany Snow White and Prince Charming to the Tree of Wisdom, a magical entity who will answer any question asked by the most valiant of heroes, so they may learn how to stop the Queen's curse. On the way there, the group must go over a bridge, however, the guards deem the three villains too untrustworthy to be allowed across. An impatient Maleficent then shapeshifts into dragon form, incinerating the guards into ash, as her method of bypassing their disapproval. A pregnant Maleficent, while in dragon form, eventually stakes her claim on a western territory, choosing a cave in the area as her nesting spot, and scares off the locals with her fire-breath. She lays an egg in the cave, where she amasses a collection of various items for her future child, including a baby rattle. To keep intruders out, she has Cruella and Ursula posted outside as guards, though they are taken out temporarily when Snow White and Charming throw poppy dust on them before sneaking in. The couple sees Maleficent sleeping while in dragon form with her tail curled protectively around the egg, but they manage to grab it, causing Maleficent to retaliate before reverting to her human form. She begs them not to take her child, however, Snow only promises to return it after she and Charming are done with it. Out of fear of their own unborn child's potential to be evil, Snow and Charming bring the dragon egg to the Apprentice, who infuses the child in the egg with darkness to ensure the couple's child will remain good. Consequently, the Apprentice prepares to send the egg to another realm as the darkness cannot stay in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Charming, not knowing this was part of his plan, try to save the egg, which begins hatching as it is sucked into the portal, along with Cruella and Ursula. The Apprentice's portal brings Cruella and Ursula to Minnesota'Maleficent: "Just what the Dark One showed me... That she was banished to this world thirty years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple." in the Land Without Magic, where they abandon Maleficent's newly hatched daughter in the woods to die, but they use the shell of her dragon egg to prevent themselves from aging for thirty years. A short time after this, the child is found with a crescent moon necklace in her possession and brought to an orphanage. A couple, James and Priscilla Page,File:419Newspaper.png later adopt her and name her Lilith. Knowing the Evil Queen's curse may arrive soon, Grumpy and Sleepy are assigned to the very top of the castle as outlook guards. While Sleepy, as usual, dozes off, Grumpy looks on in shock as a strangely colored smoke engulfs everything in the near distance. Various wildlife, such as a dragon, take to the air in an attempt to fly away from the spreading cloud. }} Twenty-eight years later, the curse savior, Emma, enters Storybrooke. Due to her presence, the curse begins to weaken. Halfway across the world, August, who once broke a promise to his father to protect Emma, is slowly turning back to wood. Traveling to Hong Kong, he tries to find a magical solution from someone called the Dragon. As he waits in line, Tamara gets her turn with the Dragon, where she lies about having cancer and needing a miracle cure, in order to find out if he possesses real magic. Although the Dragon knows she is lying, he plays along and, in exchange for a cherished photo of her grandmother, gives her a potion. As for August, the healer agrees, for an extensive amount of money, to provide a substance to stop him from turning back into wood. Short on cash, he steals from Tamara and delivers the payment to the Dragon. When August leaves, Tamara chases him down and steals the potion from him. Visiting the Dragon, Tamara admits to her lies and reveals she ran tests on the potion he gave her, which had substances not known in this world. Satisfied with finding real magic, she then declares she wants to ensure no one else by killing the Dragon. In turn, the Dragon attempts to fight back by insisting she hasn't seen the "real him" yet, but as he begins rising in the air to show her his true form, Tamara uses a taser to shock him to death. The next day, August wishes to ask the Dragon for another cure, but he finds him dead. Desperate to save a comatose Henry, who ate a poisoned apple turnover, Emma and Regina join ranks to find a true love potion from Maleficent that Mr. Gold claims can revive the boy. Rather than this, Mr. Gold actually has his own motives for needing the potion to bring magic to Storybrooke. Armed with her father's sword, Emma takes an elevator to the floor below the library while Regina operates the switch on ground level. After accidentally alerting Maleficent to her presence, she attempts to injure the dragon with gunfire, but there is no effect. In her haste to run for cover, Emma drops the sword, although she later retrieves the weapon and throws it straight into Maleficent's chest. Defeated, the dragon explodes into a shimmer of embers, leaving the potion behind for Emma to take. }} }} After learning Cruella and Ursula, who were taken away by the same portal as her child years ago, had abandoned the baby in the woods, Maleficent confronts Cruella, who admits she and Ursula not only did that, but they used the leftover dragon eggshell to prevent themselves from aging for thirty years. An infuriated Maleficent shifts into dragon form to teach her a lesson, but Cruella uses her power of persuasion to make the latter lie down and take a nap. Maleficent's daughter, Lily, is found by Emma and Regina before they bring her back to Storybrooke to meet her mother for the first time. Lily, aware of the fact Emma's parents were responsible for separating her from Maleficent, wishes to get revenge on them. While Maleficent also wanted that, she tells her daughter that their time together as a family is better spent letting the past go so they can be happy together. Lily disagrees, disgusted that the tough dragon mother she imagined herself having is actually so meek, and scoffingly wonders if Emma's parents won her over with belly rubs and dragon treats. Upon realizing her daughter intends to leave Storybrooke, Maleficent begs her not to, as she cannot follow her out of town or risk turning back into the ash she once was, but Lily refuses to listen. Later, Regina steals some of Lily's blood so the Author, Isaac, can use it to write Zelena out of existence. Lily's anger reaches a boiling point by this time, triggering her into transforming into her dragon form, before flying off into the woods, where she is spotted by Maleficent, Mary Margaret, and David. Maleficent attempts to reach Lily while the latter is on a rampage, but when Mary Margaret gets close, Lily knocks her into a rock and takes off again. After calming down, Lily reverts to her human form and reconciles with her mother. }} }} Later that evening, after the heroes have saved their loved ones, the Dragon is attacked by the Evil Queen, the dark side of Regina whom she killed earlier. The Queen rips out his heart and imprisons him in the World Behind the Mirror, where he remains by himself until Emma and Regina are trapped in the same world. From outside that realm, the Queen uses the Dragon's heart to compel him into transforming into his dragon form and going after Emma and Regina. She then gives Henry the opportunity to smash the Dragon's heart in order to save both of his mothers, however, Henry chooses to hit the mirror instead just before the Dragon breathes fire all over it. As the glass cracks, Henry preserves the Dragon's life by grabbing the heart to prevent the heat of the flames from burning it to a crisp. }} }} On a quest to pave out his own experience with adventure and danger, Henry enters a cave with Hook and Ella to slay a golden dragon. They venture further into the cave but only find a scrounger freeloading on wine that the beast left behind after it migrated elsewhere. Before marching the man out, Ella scolds him for drinking wine which belongs to people whom the dragon originally stole from. }} }} Known Dragons *The Dragon *Golden dragon *Lily Page *Maleficent *Zorro Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A dragon is featured in the title card for "The Shepherd",File:106Title.png "Bad Blood",File:W106Title.png "Unforgiven"File:413Title.png and "Mother".File:420Title.png *There are at least three dragon breeds: **The six-limbed dragons (four legs and two wings) featured in several episodes of the show have the traits of a European dragon. **The dragon that Alice, Will and Jafar encounter has only two legs,File:W107Dragon2.png meaning that it's similar to a wyvern. A wyvern is a legendary creature with a dragon's head, bird-like wings, a reptilian body, two legs, and a tail. The most important difference between a dragon and a wyvern is that dragons are depicted with four legs, or without legs, whereas a wyvern only has two legs and does not breathe fire, although they are known to breathe poison instead. However, the two-legged creature that Alice and the others encounter does indeed breathe fire, making it a type of wing-armed dragon. **The Dragon's natural form is a Chinese dragon, which are depicted as quadrupeds with no wings as it can fly without wings. *Dragons are considered as animals, as Cruella magically calmed down the dragon Maleficent with persuasion magic which, according to Isaac's story, only works on animals. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *A dragon is pictured on the top of Maleficent's staff.File:102YourStaff.png File:411ForYourPraise.png File:412MaleficentIsSaved.png *A dragon marionette is part of Myrna and Martin's puppeteer show.File:105HeWentThatWay.png Similarly, Wish Pinocchio has a dragon marionette in his home.File:611HeyTherePinocchio.png *Grace has a stuffed dragon, named Mr. Sir Dragon. *Maleficent's baby rattle is shaped like a dragon's foot clutching an orb.File:413TheMoreDifficult2.png Set Dressing *There is a sculpture of a dragon in the Evil Queen's palace.File:202APortrait.png *The label on a bottle of lager on August's nightstand in Phuket has an illustration of a dragon.File:218Clock.png *A dragon is pictured on the tapestry behind the carny at the marketplace that the Evil Queen visits. Costume Notes *The robe Rumplestiltskin is wearing during his mission to get the Dark Curse is decorated with a Chinese dragon.File:412MaleficentApproachesFire.png File:412Costume4.jpg *The jacket Maleficent is wearing when she is reunited with her daughter is emblazoned with a Chinese dragon.File:420JustYouAre.png *When Hook changes into his new Dark One outfit in the Enchanted Forest, the clasps on his vest are dragon-shaped, with their tails forming a trinity knot.File:510YouWantIt.png Appearances STORYBOOKS *There is an illustration of a dragon on the paperback cover of Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png *A dragon appears in Emma's storybook in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622EmmaDefeatedTheDragonPage.png OTHER APPEARANCES *A dragon marionette appears in "That Still Small Voice"and "Tougher Than the Rest". *A dragon is pictured on a box in Mr. Gold's shop in "We Are Both",File:202StuckHere.png "The Miller's Daughter",File:216HaveOpinions.png "Welcome to Storybrooke",File:217ImNotHappy.png "And Straight on 'Til Morning",File:222ImpendingDoom.png "Save Henry",File:309Yes.png "The Jolly Roger",File:317WhereHaveYouBeen.png "Kansas",File:320BelleGoldKiss.png "Family Business",File:406LetMeGo!.png "The Snow Queen",File:407HookGoldAlone.png "The Price",File:502TheBloodyCrocodile.png "Siege Perilous",File:503OneLastIngredient.png "Broken Heart",File:510WaitingCenturies.png "Swan Song",File:511ItFindsWorthy.png "A Bitter Draught",File:602GoldEnteringShop.png "Strange Case",File:604SpotOfShopping.png "Dark Waters",File:606ThePirateAndHisSon.png "Heartless",File:607Hello.png "Changelings",File:609HookWalksOut.png "Wish You Were Here",File:610ThatGnat.png "Ill-Boding Patterns",File:613SpillInnocentBood.png "Mother's Little Helper",File:616DoneWithNice.png "Awake",File:617Hello.png "The Black Fairy"File:619ResistedHerBefore.png and "The Song in Your Heart".File:620ShopLikeThat.png *There is a sculpture of a dragon in the Evil Queen's palace in "We Are Both". *A dragon appears on a tapestry in "The Evil Queen".File:220InTheHeart.png *Grace has a stuffed dragon in the Out of the Past comic book story "Tea Party in March".File:OPMrSirDragon.png *Dragon-shaped clasps are seen on Hook's vest in "Broken Heart".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}---- Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters